


Nightmares and Happily Ever Afters

by TheGreekHippie123



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Love, M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreekHippie123/pseuds/TheGreekHippie123
Summary: Loki has a nightmare and asks his older brother is he can sleep with him. Then the story has lift off.





	1. Chapter 1

Loki's P.O.V

These strange tall blue men were chasing Loki, they had markings in darker blue on their skin and their eyes were a blood red. Loki was running as fast as he could trying not to slip on the icy terrain, his legs burned from running so fast but he couldn't bring himself to care as the only things on his mind were trying to get away and wondering if by some miracle Thor would hear his cries for help. They started gaining on him and fast. Just as they were about to grab him, he heard his brother calling his name and stopped to look around. Suddenly everything just disappeared.

I looked up to see Thor standing beside my bed with a hand holding my arm shaking me with a worried look on his face.

Thor's P.O.V

I woke up to yelling coming from down the hall. I got out of bed and followed the noise, I got nervous when I realize the yells were coming from my little brother's room. When I entered Loki's room I seen him thrashing in his bed with sweat and tears covering his face. 

"STOP, LEAVE ME ALONE! THOR HELP ME!" Loki shouted in his sleep.

I walked over to my brother and called his name quietly doing no justice. I grabbed Loki by the arm and started shaking him. 

"Loki, Loki wake up I'm here it's okay, wake up. LOKI!!" I finally woke up my younger brother with a yell and a wave of relief washed over my. Loki looked up with red eyes and jumped up and clung to me. He started sobbing into my shoulder and I responded by stroking his hair and hugging him tighter.

"Brother, tell me what is wrong and I will do everything in my power to fix it." I whispered pushing Loki back to look into his eyes.

Loki's face was tear stained and his eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. "Th-they were chasing me, and they almost got me, a-and you couldn't hear me." Loki chocked out.

"I am sorry I could not protect you, but I am here now and as long as I am no harm will come to you. That I can promise you brother." I brought Loki in for another bone crushing hug.

 

Loki's P.O.V.

"C-can I sleep in your room tonight, on the c-couch. Please?" I asked quietly. This isn't the first time I have had this nightmare, but this is the first time Thor has came into my room to check on me about it. I must have been yelling in my sleep or something. But I am not to keen on the idea of sleeping in a room by myself tonight.

"Of course, but you will have to sleep in my bed with me. I no longer have a couch in my room." Thor replied almost instantly. I blushed at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as my brother, and became slightly excited.

I have been in love with my brother since I can remember, at first I thought it was just brotherly admiration but I have recently come to realize my true feelings towards him. He can never find out though because if he did he would most likely hate me and tell Mother and Father that I belong in the dungeons.

With a blush still present on my face Thor took my hand and lead me towards his room. When we got there he crawled right in and patted the spot next to him. I hesitated for a second before sliding in leaving about a foot of space between us. I didn't want to lay too close to Thor because I didn't really trust myself but as soon as I lay down he wrapped an arm around my wast and pulled me to his chest. I realized I wasn't going anywhere even if I wanted to (and I really don't want to), so I layed my head on his chest and cuddled into his side. Next thing I knew I was off in dream land again, but this time they were the complete opposite of a bad dream...

Thor's P.O.V.

When we got in my bed I pulled Loki to me instantly. I told myself that it was out of brotherly concern, but I knew that wasn't the reason at all. I keep trying to convince myself that I'm not in love with Loki but it gets harder to deny everyday. 

As soon as I pulled him to me he put his head on my chest and wiggled closer. He fell asleep almost instantly, whereas I stayed awake a few moments longer to watch the peaceful look on his face. 

I think I was only sleeping for about an hour before I heard someone saying my name. I opened my eyes to see Loki with an almost pained look on his face. My first thought was that he was having another nightmare, but then I felt something on my leg. I lifted the covers carefully to see Loki rock hard and slightly humping my leg. 

"Mmmh, Thor. Don't stop." Loki moaned in his sleep. 

"This can't be right, my little brother can't possibly be thinking of me in a erotic dream. But then again he did just say my name..." 

I started shaking him trying to get him to stop as I was getting hard at the sight of him. He opened his eyes a sliver and then he noticed the state in which he was in and went wide eyed.

"Thor! I-I didn't mean to, I mean, I am so s-sorry!" He started stuttering obviously embarrassed. I couldn't give less of a care though. He basically just proved my suspicion right, but before I do anything I want to be sure.

"Loki, stop it's okay. Just answer me this. Were you dreaming about me?"

Loki's P.O.V. 

"Oh my god. This is bad. He knows, I'm gonna get kicked out of the castle. Well if he already knows I might as well confess." I thought to myself.

"Yes brother, I am so sorry please I can understand if you hate me now jus-" I jumped in surprise when Thor silenced my rambling with his lips. I hesitated for a beat and then I started kissing back with passion. 

When he pulled away he looked me dead in the eyes and said something that made me pinch my self to make sure I wasn't still sleeping. 

"Loki I am in love with you, and I have been since the day Mother and Father brought you home from the maternity ward. I will never hate you. It's impossible for me to hate something I love so much." He started kissing me again, and I realized how painfully hard I actually am.

"Thor, I have a um. I have a situation if you know what I mean." He looked at me and started laughing. I was really confused until he shifted and I felt something brush against my leg. I lifted the blankets and seen he was in the same state I was in.

"Well I guess I have a 'situation' too brother." He started kissing me this time licking my bottom lip asking for entrance to which I granted him almost immediately. He pulled my on top of him so I was straddling his waist. With the new positioning I could feel his hard-on underneath my backside. I thrusted my hips forward earning a moan from Thor.

He gripped the bottom of my shirt and started lifting it before stopping half way. "Strip." He said it with a husky low voice that sent shivers down my spine. I got off of him and took all my clothes off to look up and see he had done the same. He beckoned me over to him, I got on the bed not too sure on what I should do as we were both naked. 

Thor probably sensed I had no idea what I was doing so he pushed my chest lightly so I was laying down.

Thor's P.O.V.

As I pushed him back I started kissing his jawline and down his neck leaving marks every so often claiming him as my own. I layed down in between his legs grinding against his erection, he started breathing heavier and moved his hands to my hair. I stuck two of my fingers in his mouth which he got the point to start sucking on them. 

He could have made me come untouched by his mouth on my fingers alone, the way he way used his tongue should be illegal. Before I could come to a climax though I took my fingers out and started circling his puckered hole, much to his enjoyment.

"This may be a bit uncomfortable at first, but I'm going to need you to relax okay?" He nodded and I slowly pushed a finger inside of him waiting for him to give me a sign of approval to start moving. When he did I slowly started thrusting my finger in and out of him. After about a minute he started pushing back on to my hand. 

"Thor more, please." Loki all but moaned. I added another finger and he started pushing back on to my hand again almost immediately. after about ten more minutes and another finger he was a moaning mess.

"Brother I do not know if I can go much longer. Are you ready?" I asked him getting impatient.

"Yes, I am ready." He breathed out.

I pulled my fingers out and lined up with his entrance. I entered slowly and he winced slightly in pain. "God Thor you're so big!" He stated digging his fingers into my shoulder until it was almost painful. 

I started speeding up and soon Loki was a moaning mess. "Harder, ugh, brother please." I immediately complied to his request and I could feel myself coming close to a climax. 

I shifted slightly and Loki threw his head back in pleasure. "D-do that ahh-again!" I continued in this new position and in a matter of seconds Loki spilled all over our stomachs. 

The feeling of him clenching around my member was too much and I came inside of him. When I pulled out I got up and went to my washroom and got a cloth to clean us up with.

Loki's P.O.V. 

I think that was the best orgasm I have ever experienced in my entire life! It was so amazing that when Thor left the room, I was so exhorted I fell asleep before he came back in.

When I woke in the morning the sun was shining in through the slit in the curtains. I went to turn around but there was a strong grip on my waist preventing me from such movement. I looked to see Thor's arm draped across me, and looking down realizing that we were both still in the nude.

I moved to pull the blankets back up but woke my brother in the process.

"Good morning brother, did you sleep well?" He asked placing a kiss on my cheek and pulling me against his chest.

"I slept like the dead." I said turning around to kiss him properly. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss there was a knock on the door.

Thor jumped and fell off the bed. "Prince Thor, are you alright?" It was one of the guards that woke us up in the morning.

"Yes I am fine, I just dropped a book."

"Alright. Your Mother wanted me to inform you that breakfast is ready." She said with slight doubt.

"Okay, thank you." Once we heard her walk away we started laughing so hard I fell off the bed.

"Brother, I am almost certain that everybody in Asgard knows that you don't read books!" I said with a grin on my face. 

"Maybe, but it still worked." Thor replied walking to his closet to get dressed for the day ahead of us. I used a new spell that Mother taught me and I was dressed and clean in a snap of my fingers.

When Thor turned around he looked surprised but I waved my hand and folded my clothes from last night and he understood. "Your magic always has intrigued me Loki." He walked towards me and placed his hands on my cheeks. I leaned into the touch the way a cat would as you are petting it.

"We mustn't let Mother and Father know about last night, okay?" Thor said suddenly very serious.

I got a little bit upset because I thought he was regretting the actions of last night. "Okay, I'm sorry I will leave your chambers now." I said sulking and going towards the door.

I didn't even take 2 steps before Thor's hand was wrapped around my wrist. "What do you have to be sorry for? You have done nothing wrong, I was just informing you that Mother and Father can not find out about us if we wish to continue." Thor said looking confused.

I was relieved upon hearing these words. "Oh, I miss judged your meaning. I thought you wouldn't want to do that again." I said looking away sheepishly.

Thor lifted my head to look into his crystal blue eyes. "Brother I would repeat the actions of last night a thousand times if you want to. I love you and no one or thing will every change that."

"I love you too brother." We kissed each other passionately and pulled away for air. 

"Let's go to the dining hall so nobody comes looking for us again."Thor said walking through the door.

Just as we were about to enter the dining hall Thor pulled me close and whispered to me.

"I hope to see you later tonight."

"Your wish is my command." I replied giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before we entered the doors and acted perfectly normal as to not raise suspicion.

I did go and visit Thor that night. And the night after that, and the night after that for a couple of months straight.

Then, one night when I went to visit something even Heimdall wouldn't see coming happened. I walked into Thor's chambers and Mother and Father were in there. Thor walked up to me with a huge smile on his face but I could sense he was nervous.

Thor's P.O.V.

I walked up to Loki with sweaty palms. I could tell he was confused about the presence of our parents but he will understand soon.

I took his hands in mine and began talking. "Loki Odinson, I have loved you since the day we met. I will continue to love you for the rest of my life. When we first kissed all those months ago I felt electricity run through my veins, and I still feel them even to this day. I will protect you and care for you until the end of time." Loki started crying at his point seeing what I was doing. "I have told Mother and Father about us and they are fine with it. They have even given me a blessing." I got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of my pocket. I heard my Mother sniffle back tears. "Loki Odinson, the love of my life. Will you make me the happiest man in all the 9 realms by taking my hand in marriage?"

He couldn't even form a proper sentence so he just started nodding his head in agreement aggressively. I stood up and slid the ring on his finger. Then, I pulled him into a tight embrace and he laughed and cried into my shoulder.

"Congratulations boys. Your Mother and I are proud of you." Father said to us giving me a proud slap on the back.

"You two are the purest couple in all of Asgard." Our Mother said to us hugging us both. They both walked out of the room and shut the door.

I opened the champagne and Loki and I celebrated our engagement in the best way we could think of.

Ten years later

Loki's P.O.V.

Thor and I have been married for just over 9 years now and I couldn't be happier. We had a beautiful wedding and we had our honeymoon on Midgard in a place called Cuba. 

We have 5 year old twin boys names Fili and Kili. Fili has golden hair and tanned skin like Thor, where Kili has Raven black hair and paler skin like me. 

We still live in the castle and I don't think we will be planning on moving out anytime soon.

We are happy and the people of Asgard have taken well to our marriage.

So, as most stories with Princes, Kings, Queens, and romance end.

They Lived Hapily Ever After

THE END


	2. Author's note

I am thinking of doing a sequel to this but with mostly Kili and Fili. Comment for ideas or if you would read it. Thank you and have a wonderful day!


End file.
